Conventionally, to additionally mount a light-emitting element, such as a light-emitting diode (LED) to a personal item, such as garments, pants, shirts, underwear, or brand bags (or ordinary bags), leather bags, leather belts (waist belts), raincoats, hats, or jackets, the only known practice is to mount a light-emitting element to a jacket or a hat to improve nighttime atmosphere, amusing, or aesthetics effect.
Further, these articles are made by applying proper jointing techniques, such as sewing and stitching, bonding (such as ultrasonic bonding), and/or thermal fusion, to joint multiple pieces of fabrics, which can be of different materials, different colors, and different shapes. However, it was considered a difficult to mount a light-emitting element to these articles. A conventional solution is to cover and secure the light-emitting element with a transparent, waterproof sheet material. In such a way of securing light-emitting element, the light-emitting element is not actually integrated with the woven parts of these articles, leading to undesired constraints in both the use and the configuration thereof.
Further, electrical power that is used to operate the light-emitting element is often supplied from a rechargeable battery, such as nickel-hydride battery and lithium battery. This rechargeable battery is re-chargeable by a charging device, which is electrically connected in a wired fashion to for example an electrical socket so that the electrical power for charging the battery is supplied through a cable or wire to the rechargeable battery. This limits the spatial range of usage and reduces the convenience of use. Thus, it is desired to provide a light source that can be directly sewn to or woven in an article, such as garment, pants, shirt, underwear, or brand bag (or ordinary bag), leather bag, leather belt (waist belt), raincoat, hat, or jacket.